


Timid Ruri and her Big Brother Shun

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Anon Requests 2015 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Ruri's having trouble sleeping on her first day of kindergarten. Her big brother comes to her rescue!An anon request on tumblr back in 2015.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun
Series: Anon Requests 2015 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602400
Kudos: 1





	Timid Ruri and her Big Brother Shun

It was an understatement that Ruri had been nervous her first day of kindergarten. Her mom and dad had to go to work, Shun was in a different class, her Baby Tiragon had to stay at home; she was all by herself in a room full of strangers.

And that scared her, and scared her bad.

Her teacher tried continually to calm her down and play with the other kids, but Ruri would have none of it. She was tempted with blocks and coloring, two of her favoritest things in the world, but to no avail. Any time a kid would try to sit next to her, or even tried to talk to her, she would clam up and move to another part of the room. And each time her teacher tried to coax her into playing with the other kids, she would shake her head and try to bury herself further into her corner. Her teacher finally gave up trying to coax her out, making a mental note to talk to her parents about this kind of behavior.

And then, the worst of the worst happens.

Naptime.

It was bad enough that she was scared of the dark, but she didn’t have her Baby Tiragon to protect her while she slept. This was the worst day of her life, and she was only five!

Though she had continually fought it throughout the day, this was the breaking point for her and she finally started crying once the lights were turned off. Didn’t they know that the bad monsters come out once the lights turn off?

She was scared and crying, begging for her mommy and daddy, for her Baby Tiragon, for her big brother to come, just somebody!

“Ruri!” a familiar voice called, temporarily stopping her tears.

“Ah, Shun-kun,” her teacher said, looking at the little boy.

Ruri wasted no time in standing up and running into her brother’s arms, much to Shun’s and the teacher’s surprise.

“I’m so sorry about this, Shun-kun. She’s been like this all day.”

“It’s okay. She’s scared of the dark and hates sleeping by herself. I came over because I heard her crying, like a baby.” Shun grinned, knowing that Ruri hated it when he called her a baby.

“Well, you’re certainly a good big brother, Shun-kun. For coming to your sister’s aid.”

Yet, even after a minute had passed, Ruri had refused to let Shun go, even when the teacher tried to separate them.

“Uhh…” Shun looked down at Ruri, having a feeling he wasn’t going to let go any time soon. “Is it okay if I stay here?”

“Shun-kun?”

“Just until Ruri calms down. She’ll go right to sleep if she has something beside her.”

“Well…” the teacher was tired of trying to coax Ruri into doing really anything.

“Let me go ask your teacher, Shun-kun,” the teacher said kindly, pointing him towards the sleeping mats.

—–

“Really, Ruri?” Shun furrowed his eyebrows, seeing her big eyes staring up at him.

He sighed.

“You really need to learn how to sleep by yourself.”

“Scary…”

“It’s not really that scary. It’s too light in for the bad monsters to come out.”

“… Baby Tiragon is lonely.”

“He’s friends with all your stuffed animals. They’ll keep him company for a few hours. Or he’ll start playing some of my video games again if he gets bored.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry so much, Ruri. You want to be a big girl, don’t you?”

She nodded. Of course she wanted to be a big, brave girl.

“Then you have to learn to not be such a scaredy-cat. Your teacher is nice, trust me. She was my teacher when I was in this class, so I know she’s nice.”

Pulling the blanket around her shoulders, Shun continued.

“And I know you want to draw a lot of pictures for Mom and Dad. There’s a lot of colors in the crayon box, even colors we don’t have at home. Like puke green and poop brown!”

“Gross!” Ruri giggled, not truly disgusted, but puke and poop were funny words to her five-year-old mind. Shun grinned.

“And there’s a lot of blocks here too, a bunch more than there are at home. I once built a tower that was bigger than Dad!” Of course, anything over his head was automatically Dad’s size, not that Ruri really needed to know that.

“Cool!”

“I wanna see you build something bigger than that. I know you can do it. And if another kid comes along and knocks it down, just start crying and I’ll come in and kick his butt, no questions asked! No one messes my little sister and gets away with it, right?”

Ruri nods and smiles, Shun echoing her smile with his own.

“And if anyone is mean to you, I’ll kick their butt, too! No one’s going to hurt you while I’m around, Ruri. You can count on that!”

Ruri hugged Shun then, finally happy for the first time all day.

“Now go to sleep, brat. I’ll be here. The monsters can’t possibly get you while I’m here, right?”

She nodded, setting her head down on the sleeping mat, watching her big brother, glad that he was here. Soon, with a smile still on her face, she closed her eyes and quietly fell asleep. Meanwhile, in the darkness and quiet, her ‘protector’ was finding himself dozing off as well, his eyes becoming heavy and his breathing evening out.


End file.
